


I Got it from Agnes

by seekingferret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: The Tesseract is the touch slut of the MCU





	I Got it from Agnes

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "I Got it From Agnes" by Tom Lehrer
> 
> Thanks to Emmy for beta feedback


End file.
